Libro I: Revolución
by AlineG
Summary: El momento de la revolución esta más cerca que nunca. La prioridad mas importante es proteger a los futuros líderes de las cuatro naciones y entre ellos está la princesa de la tribu agua del norte, el avatar. Luego de tres años desde que se marcho, Korra tiene que volver a Ciudad República. Pero para un grupo de adolescentes es difícil dejar todo atrás y controlar sus hormonas.
1. Chapter 1

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de ambos. El pelinegro le acaricio la mejilla y la acerco más a su lado. Ella no se negó, sino que por el contrario se apoyó en su pecho, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, cosa que le hubiera parecido raro en otro momento pero no ahora, no después de lo que había pasado.

Borrar su sonrisa sería imposible, estaba feliz.

Hacía mucho que quería que esto pasara y hoy sucedió. No recordaba exactamente como había pasado todo, aunque Mako sí. El muchacho estaba intentando unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, porque ahora que se le había pasado un poco el afecto del alcohol todo quedaba claro, aunque le dolía recordar.

La fiesta era algo que tenía muy en claro, además del idiota Tahno. Nunca fue una persona de agrado para Mako y su hermano, menos cuando intento propasarse con cierta persona importante para el muchacho. Desde que ella había llegado, tanto él como Bolin tenían que cuidarla y Tahno lo sabía por eso había intentado estar con ella, pero la mejor manera para definir lo que ocurrió en estos casos era aprovecharse, porque la morena estaba peor que todos y eso solo significaba que el alcohol era su aliado esa noche, enemigo queda mejor porque gracias a el muchos errores salen a la luz.

Cuando Mako notó como Tahno empezó a manosear a Korra no dudo un segundo en golpearlo. Lo dejó en el suelo y gustoso tomó a la muchacha de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí. Claro que se comió un regaño, el avatar era tan testadura aun cuando los demás tienen razón no daba el brazo a torcer. Entre un grito y otro, no pudo darse cuenta cual fue el momento claro en el cual se besaron; y como estaban ahora en su apartamento, con la excusa que no se encontraba en condiciones, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Mako suspiró, pensar que se habían acostado era algo simplemente sorprendente. Por suerte aún estaba un poco lucido para haberse cuidado, sino estaría en algunos graves problemas y posiblemente estaría muerto Tenzin y su jefa, además de que luego Tonraq lo reviviría para matarlo.

Suspiro. "¿En dónde tengo la cabeza?" Pensó. No podía negar que Korra siempre le había atraído entre todas las chicas que había conocido y también, le gustaba ese carácter que tenía aunque siempre parecía irritarlo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, de todas las virtudes que podía encontrarle a Korra, él estaba de novio y no con el avatar, sino con Asami. Esa idea no fue motivadora, tenía que dejar las cosas claras desde ahora porque cuanto más lo alargue más costaría terminarlo luego.

Se levantó de la cama sin importarle mucho que la muchacha se encontraba sobre su pecho. Ella se sentó mirándolo extrañada mientras veía como Mako juntaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse. Un poco dudosa su prima hizo lo mismo, pero siempre mirándolo de reojo, lo conocía desde hace un tiempo pero aun así sabía que algo andaba mal.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin se acomodó la camisa, se acercó al espejo para mirarse. Peino un poco su cabello y resopló, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿Mako? -preguntó ella con su firme voz.

El maestro fuego no quería voltearse para enfrentarse a ella, sabía que venía una gran pelea porque si algo la conocía era que su carácter era uno de los más fuertes en el equipo.

Suspiro. Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla sintió como lo agarraba del brazo e intentaba voltearlo. Estaban frente a frente pero la miraba de la chica no reflejaba otra cosa que no sea duda y dolor, si podía llegar a ser esa la palabra correcta. Mako notó como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y eso lo aterro. Pocas veces lloraba, era la fuerte y fría, quien tenía tanto carácter que nunca se guardaba las cosas. Él era igual pero ahora sinceramente no podía, le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo.

-Esto no tuvo que pasar nunca -dijo por fin evitando las preguntas por parte del avatar- Esta mal que estés aquí y todo lo que paso tiene que quedar atrás.

La morena lo miró y solo suspiro. Mako notó su cambio, como su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso, sino más bien se relajaba. Con sus manos pálidas tiro su cabello para atrás y luego soltó una risita. Ese gesto lo conocían todos y solo significaba una cosa, se venía una tormenta.

-¡¿En serio, Mako?! -pregunto de golpe mientras caminaba en la habitación moviendo sus brazos- No puedo creer que hagas esto, ¿Después de todo lo que paso ahora te das cuenta que está mal?

-Yo…

-¡Eres un idiota! Pensé que me querías pero lo único que tu buscabas era acostarte con alguien -chillo ofendida- ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada por ser la seleccionada? Oh cierto, no lo elegiste, simplemente tuviste que cuidarme ¡Solo te aprovechaste!

-Eso es lo que el estúpido de Tahno estaba haciendo contigo, Korra -grito furioso mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Y qué has hecho vos conmigo? -dijo lentamente para luego sonreír de una manera extraña- Pensé que me querías para algo mas pero simplemente tu…

-Acepta que no te quiero -gritó y luego, tal como ella, comenzó a moverse por la habitación- no todo el mundo te va a querer de la manera que esperas y es lo que tienes que entender ¡Nos divertimos pero ya está! No fue más que eso, no te quiero en mi vida como tú crees.

Korra se lo quedo mirando como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y se sentó en la cama para colocarse sus zapatos. Intentaba hacerlo rápido pero sus manos temblaban de los nervios. Cuando al fin estuvo lista se estiró para tomar su saco y luego se levantó, sabiendo que no había traído nada más miro fijamente a Mako.

-Sé que no es lo que tu esperabas –habló él rompiendo el silencio de pronto- pero yo no soy lo que tú quieres, mereces algo mejor…

-No seas ridículo –murmuró llevando su mano a su rostro para colocarla delante de su boca- Eso ni siquiera sirve como excusa, que seamos distintos no quiere decir que no te merezca Mako o que tú no a mí y…

-Estoy con Asami y Bolin te quiere a ti. Simplemente no se puede.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? –preguntó ella.

-Solo quería sentirme querido un rato por alguien, fue una buena noche juntos –la cortó y luego la miro fijamente.

Korra cortó la distancia que los separaba y le pegó una fuerte cachetada que lo dejo perplejo. Lo esperaba pero por cómo estaba reaccionando su amiga, no pensó que lo haría. La miró y notó que ella lo hacía con odio, pero sabía que por dentro se desmoronaba.

-Para ser tu diversión -dijo llorando. Cuando notó que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojeció aún más molesta- prefería… prefería estar con Tahno que contigo.

-¿Estas bromeando? -grito Mako fuertemente ahora si no le importaba que pudieran escucharlo ni nada por el estilo- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes lo que haría un tipo como él? ¡Razona, Korra!

-Oh, dejame adivinar… Lo que haces tú, tanto que lo odias y es tu mismo reflejo. ¿Cuánto más me has mentido, eh?

Le paso por su costado y golpeo su hombro al hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de cuarto y antes de salir se giró para verlo aun enojada.

-Yo nunca te mentí Mako -susurro apenada y respirando entre cortado por el llanto- eras un ejemplo, no lo sé… mi mejor amigo, te cubría, siempre que me necesitabas. Yo te quiero, no voy a mentirte, pero se nota que no sabes ni tú lo que quieres. Me alegra que seas sincero para admitir que no te importo, vas madurando.

-Korra -pidió, aunque eso fue más un ruego que otra cosa.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Asami –comento ella como si fuera obvio.

-Espera –murmuro Mako.

Pero un portazo fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Mako se sentó en su cama apenado y se estremeció al escuchar el mismo ruido de recién, eso significaba que se había ido del apartamento.

Suspiro y se quedó pensando en si había o no hecho las cosas bien, su hermano por fin parecía querer a alguien de verdad y preocuparse por ella, Asami estaba mal por su padre y a pesar de todo Mako la queria. Aunque no lo parezca, intento hacerle un favor a Korra, pero eso le estaba costando todo.

El avatar Korra caminaba de una manera tosca y rápida. La muchacha pensó que mientras más se alejé más tranquila estaría pero eso no era el caso. Quiso irse lo más rápido que pudo pero al intentar aumentar su velocidad se resbalo. Cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar apoyada a la pared de su costado.

No sabía porque lloraba más. Si por Mako ya que no la quería de la misma manera o porque había vivido toda una ilusión este último tiempo. 

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Se movía rápido en la habitación aunque no hacía nada en particular. Se suponía que estaría armando su equipaje, sí, eso hacia… Suspiro. Hacía mucho tiempo desde su ultima vez en Ciudad República y estaba segura que no causaría muy buenas impresiones, serian algunos impactos pero estaba lista para eso.

Desde hace tres años que no se dirigía la palabra con algunos de sus parientes, por empezar sus primos mayores, y tampoco con sus amigos de la ciudad. No estaba arrepentida de todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, se encontraba orgullosa de quien era.

Al principio, luego de su noche con Mako, le costó mucho estar en Ciudad República y verlo constantemente, era algo sumamente incómodo. Luego desgraciadamente pasó el dichoso accidente con el Loto Rojo, en donde envenenaron a la joven avatar. Fue algo completamente sorpresivo e inolvidable, una cena de cumpleaños se transformó en un secuestro. Claro que luego lograron rescatar a Korra, pero no tenía movilidad en sus piernas. Para ella, todo era doloroso y esa fue una manera de poder volver a la tribu del agua, donde se sentiría segura y tranquila. Además de que ese era el deseo de Tonraq, el jefe en la tribu del agua del norte, su padre.

Resopló.

Se sentó a su cama y comenzó a pensar. ¿De verdad estaba bien esto? Claro que sí, algún día tenía que enfrentar las cosas que pasaron. Aunque no se pudo oponer más que unos meses. Simplemente se había hecho un comunicado a todas las naciones, en donde no se pedía sino que **se exigía** la seguridad tanto para los líderes como para sus sucesores. Por esto, se había llegado al acuerdo de que los más jóvenes serían trasladados a Ciudad República donde se enfocarían a pleno de su cuidado.

A pesar de que habían pasado tres años, un total de 1095 días y quien sabe cuántas horas, para Korra volver a Ciudad República era sumamente complicado.

Nunca pensó que esto le sería difícil. Ella siempre fue decidida, nada la lastimaba pero ahora tenía una debilidad, un claro y punzante dolor que la torturaba cada vez que recordaba esa noche, Mako. Pero ese dolor ahora no duraba en ella, sino que era reemplazado por el odio que sentía. Eso no era algo que ocultar, lo detestaba y mucho por lo que había pasado. Korra no lo quería, lo amaba como a pocas personas, mientras que él simplemente jugó con ella.

La morena sabía que de alguna u otra manera, ella se vengaría de Mako por lo que la había hecho sufrir.

-¿Korra? -la llamó la voz una voz delicada, que la hizo desconectarse de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad quizás no completamente.

Al girarse, la morena le sonrió a su amiga. Asami se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta y sonreía de la misma manera de siempre. La no-maestra había sido enviada a buscar al avatar a la tribu del agua por el simple hecho de que era alguien de confianza para Lin Beifong, además que la señorita Sato tenía que probar los barcos nuevos de industria futuro. Una vez que ambas muchachas se habían juntado, hacia una semana, lo primero que notó Korra fueron todos los cambios en su amiga. Lo único que aliviando la pena que ella tenía era que Asami le contó a Korra de que ella ya no estaba con Mako desde hacía más de dos años. Pero, a pesar de eso nadie tenía porque enterarse de su noche con el maestro fuego.

-Estamos listos –explicó la pelinegra y su voz sonó mucho más ronca, posiblemente estaba cansadora y como no obtuvo otra respuesta añadió una pregunta- ¿Vamos?

Korra le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Camino lentamente por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras con gracia y una mirada diferente. No era la misma en todos lados ni con las personas. Ella llevaba una máscara, se mostraba fuerte e indiferente, nada la lastimaba y nadie podía decirle que hacer, era el gran Avatar Korra, una luchadora, así la conocían en todo el mundo y estaba orgullosa de eso aunque solo sea una parte de sí misma. Pocos conocían a la verdadera, pero esas personas ya murieron para la morena porque la lastimaron. Es gracioso cuando escuchas que dos personas se pelean solo por el error de una pero cuando te toca estar en el lugar del herido no haces una sonrisa.

Llegó hasta la sala y vio cómo su amiga ya se encontraba allí con maleta en mano y solo miraba hacia ningún punto particular como era de costumbre. Giró su cabello oscuro como la noche en su dirección cuando la escuchó avanzar a su lado y solo le hizo una mueca rara con los labios. Lin Beifong avanzo por la puerta y las saludo a ambas con un simple gesto.

-Ya está todo listo –habló de una manera formal e indiferente- la están recibiendo abajo, darás un breve discurso en donde explicas lo agradecida que estas por volver, la pena que sientes por lo que paso en la nación del fuego y…

-Luego me despido para poder refugiarme en una prisión por el resto de los meses –murmuró Korra y ante la mirada acusadora añadió- digo, me cuidaran como a cualquier princesa que no puede defenderse sin contar que es el avatar ni sus obligaciones con el mundo.

-Excelente que hayas entendido –contestó Lin molesta y luego suspiro- Es bueno tenerte nuevamente con nosotros –dijo la jefa del departamento de policía.

Korra solamente sonrió.

-Busca tus cosas y luego baja para entregárselas a Shun –indicó la hija mayor de Toph- no tardes mucho que no creo que podamos entretener a los medios más tiempo.

-Te veremos abajo –murmuro Asami sonriente

* * *

><p>Lentamente fue hasta donde era su habitación y tomó su maleta para luego mirarse al espejo. Sabía que causaría un gran impacto. Su cabello castaño ya no estaba tan largo como antes, sino que más bien lo tenía corto y desprolijo algo que sumamente le encantaba. Sus ojos seguían tan azules como siempre. Comenzó a acomodar los mechones que caían rebeldemente por su rostro y sonrió. Se giró para la derecha y luego para la izquierda, le gustaba como estaba, no aparentaba ser la adolescente de 16 años ni alguien con quien pudieran jugar fácilmente.<p>

Nadie le rompía el corazón a Korra, no sin antes jugar con fuego. Pero aunque pase tiempo, meses, años, los sentimientos quedan. No puedes negar lo que sientes, esconderlo es inútil pero algunas veces es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente suspiró. Miró su traje azul de la tribu del agua y se sintió completamente a gusto. Aunque su madre le había dicho que llegara con un vestido y diera una presentación, Korra se había negado rotundamente, ya que sería mucho tener ese baile de bienvenida como para llegar elegante. Además se trataba de Korra, había que olvidar los títulos por su familia, seguía siendo el avatar rebelde. Algo le faltaba, hizo una mueca con los labios y sonrió al notar lo que era. Se acomodó mejor su collar. Estaba lista.

Korra tomó su maleta y bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras tomaba aire, seguramente explotarían por la cantidad que estaba contenido en su pecho. Lo soltó de golpe haciendo una mueca rara. Dejó su maleta en el primer escalón y luego avanzo hasta la puerta y se paró justo delante de ella, la miró por unos segundos y rápidamente se corrió a un lado.

Se apoyó contra la pared y llevó ambas manos hasta su cara para tapar sus ojos.

-¿Avatar Korra? –preguntó Lea una de las sirvientes que servían en el palacio de su padre.

Al escucharla hablar, la morena se paró rápidamente. Su rostro no mostraba una mueca de miedo y terror aunque en su interior quería gritar. Korra sonrió, como siempre hacia ante los demás, mostrando su cara buena pero a la vez antipática para que no la lastimen al conocerla.

-Estoy lista –tras decir eso se colocó nuevamente contra la puerta.

-Le avisare a la jefa –exclamó un muchacho alto a su lado. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono que ella y unos ojos verdes. Era Shun, tenía vagos recuerdos de el una vez con Lin. El castaño llevo su mano hacia adelante indicándole que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, la luz que entro le hizo cerrar un pocos los ojos. No iba a avanzar hasta que esté completamente abierta la puerta.

Espero, capaz pensó que sería eterno. Grabe error. Ni siquiera llegó a tener noción donde estaba que sintió como alguien la abrazaba de golpe. Por unos segundos este sorpresivo cariño la asombro pero no tardo en reconocer quien era. Sus brazos la separaron de golpe para mirarla fijamente notando todos los cambios que le habían ocurrido a Jinora e hizo una sonrisa al verla tan distinta. La maestra aire tenía el cabello mucho más largo que antes de raparse para los tatuajes, y para ya tener 16 años tenía un muy buen cuerpo además de un nuevo traje.

-Estas hermosa –exclamó sonriente la hermana menor de Jinora acercándose a ambas muchachas. Ella ya no era una pequeña pero tampoco era adolescente, estaba en la edad justa.

Una vez que la escucho hablar hubiera esperado que no lo gritara pero Ikki era muy eufórica y más en momentos de recuentros, eso era algo que no había cambiado en la muchacha. Ambas se separaron de su lado, esperando que más personas fueran a saludar al avatar por su llegada.

**_-Korra_**

Cuando lo escucho sintió una duda en su mente e ignoro completamente la mirada de todos los presentes para voltear a verlo. Había cambiado, lo notaba. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba. No se veían hace tres años, solo se manejaban por cartas en las pocas veces que fueron necesarias, solo en los cumpleaños. Parecía que eran señores mayores y aburridos de tanta formalidad con la que escribían, se notaba la obligación al hacerlo, pero la última que recibió la morena la dejo pensativa.

Korra lo observaba detenidamente notando todos los cambios, su cabello seguía tan oscuro como siempre y despeinado, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Pero, a pesar de eso se notaba que eran personas distintas, no solo por su apariencia sino en general. La muchacha lo miro firmemente a los ojos y notó que ese tono ámbar aún tenía ese brillito especial en su mirada.

La morena abrió un poco los labios aun nerviosa pero dejo todo eso atrás. Ella jamás volvería a mostrar debilidad con él, además ahora había una guerra por delante y tenía que preocuparse en ayudar al mundo.

Korra hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

**_-Mako._**

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron! Me gusta mucho saber la opinión de los lectores. Gracias por poner la historia en favorito, alerta o simplemente leerla.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando escucho gritar a Jinora e Ikki, Mako pensó que era el momento de afrontar las cosas pero ahora que estaba frente a Korra todo le costaba. Ella ya no era una niña, sino que había cambiado. Ahora tenía la apariencia de toda una mujer y no solo eso, era una. Sus ojos azules lo miraban intrigada y aun con todos sus cambios corporales, que la favorecían mucho, notó que esa mirada picara y divertida no había cambiado en absoluto.

En su rostro adornaba una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, era de una manera más sensual y divertida.

-Mako -dijo con un tono amigable, para nada amargo y menos neutro.

Estaba extrañado. Había pensado alguna que otra vez como seria encontrarse con su amiga e imagino muchos gritos en lugar de sonrisas nuevas. Dio un paso hacia ella, no sabía porque hacia eso simplemente quería estar a su lado.

Korra no se movió, simplemente lo observaba muy atenta.

Su sonrisa se borró completamente y tomo del brazo al joven avatar provocándole un chillido lo que lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de su lado. Jinora los observaba a ambos pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de eso, era como si la maestra aire no existiera en ese momento, ni ella ni ninguno de los presentes.

La morena solo tocaba su quemadura del brazo mientras Mako la miraba de manera juzgante y a la vez comenzaba a notar los cambios. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más formado, posiblemente por sus entrenamientos y eso era una característica que admirar; además de la ropa que llevaba que lo resaltaba claramente. Entre todo lo que llamaba la atención, sacando a sus ojos, era el rojo de su quemadura. Aunque no era tan reciente se notaba bastante.

-¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso? -preguntó medio molesto por la gran marca que tenía la muchacha, en estos dos años habían pasado muchas cosas y saber que no se había enterado de nada de alguna manera lo irritaba mucho.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Mako -respondió moviendo su cabeza de manera indiferente- primero iré a saludar, no puedo ser maleducada -hizo un gesto con la mano moviéndola como reverencia y paso caminando por su lado sin decir nada más.

No pudo no reírse por su comentario, era tan irónico en ella y por eso mismo divertido. Ella jamás había aceptado ser la heredera del trono en la tribu agua del sur, siempre juzgaba a las princesas perfectas, eso le repulsaba y ahora tenía que ser una.

Sonrío al verla tan normal al menos por esta razón podría estar tranquilo por ahora, pero a pesar de todo sabría que las cosas no seguirían tranquilas por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sería posible si ella era agua y el fuego? Por sus elementos eran lo contrario, tan diferentes y eso era muy parecido en sus personalidades. Mako era más tranquilo y pensante, mientras que Korra recurría a la violencia a la primera, él era mucho más serio mientras que ella simplemente amaba reír. Pero a pesar de todo la tercades era algo que tenían en común, como el amor al deporte, y esa atracción mutua que sentían. Pero la rivalidad corría por sus sangres. Sus padres siempre peleaban por lo que querían y ellos no se quedaban atrás, igual de testarudos, por eso les costaba tanto hablar y en este caso llevaban tres años sin dirigirse la palabra, salvo por esa famosa carta.

Los gritos de los presentes comenzaron nuevamente. Bolin, con su traje de policía perteneciente al equipo de Suyin Beifong, se acercó hasta su amiga para abrazarla con una sonrisa. A su lado estaba Opal, quien se notaba tan insegura como siempre.

Cuando Jinora miró a Mako noto que tenía una sonrisa distinta a la que había en su rostro antes de que llegue Korra, capaz ahora era sincera. Una vez que Mako se percató de que los ojos de la nieta de Aang estaban en él, giro en su dirección y levanto las cejas de una manera divertida.

-Vamos -indico el- no podemos llegar tarde.

Jinora no se opuso ante el comentario, sino que comenzó a caminar gustosa. Mako la siguió, detrás de ella. Y ambos llegaron hasta el círculo de personas que rodeaban al avatar. Los novios, Bolin y Opal, además de la familia de Tenzin y las hijas de Toph.

Y a pesar de todo lo demás que pasaba a su al rededor, Mako no sacaba los ojos de Korra. Pero luego de unos minutos, algo que no era el joven avatar llamo la atención del pelinegro y lo que vio no era nada bueno.

-Oh no –susurró y comenzó a acercarse hasta Korra.

Al momento que llegó a su lado intento hablar, pero comenzaron una lucha unos maestros que se encontraban al lado de los reporteros, no costaba darse cuenta que era el Loto Rojo.

-Saca a Korra de aquí –indicó Lin agarraba con sus cables a uno de los atacantes.

Mako asintió rápidamente y tomó a la morena de la mano para sacarla de ahí. Subió, rápidamente hasta el barco. Esquivando el fuego que les tiraban, aunque eso no era nada complicado para un maestro fuego y el avatar.

Al entrar Mako suspiró satisfecho.

-Soy princesa pero no estoy indefensa –sentenció Korra cruzada de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Con un gracias me conformo –contestó Mako suspirando.

-Eso no me importa –murmuró Korra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, porque aunque a la muchacha se le había escapado esa frase en un susurro había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegaran a los oídos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó desentendido.

Korra se levantó y fue hasta su lado. Estaban más altos que antes, pero seguía habiendo esa mínima diferencia de altura.

-Te lo diré una vez y espero que te quede claro –comenzó Korra- Me vengare de lo que hiciste Mako, hare que te sientas como yo me sentí.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Claro que no idiota –contesto ella enojada- pero no puedes ir por la vida lastimando personas y esperando que todos se queden sentados sufriendo.

Mako pestaño rápidamente.

-Yo no pienso eso.

-Mejor entonces –contestó Korra con una sonrisa divertida- porque soy el avatar y esto no quedara asi.

-¡Eres increíble! –Gritó extendiendo los brazos- ¡Me trataste tan bien cuando llegaste y ahora eres otra!

Korra suspiró.

-Cambie en tres años Mako, como todos lo hicimos. Pensé mucho en todo lo que paso y tenías razón, era mucho para ti. Acepte que no me quieres. No pudiste cuidarme y me dejaste ir.

-Siempre me arrepiento de eso.

La morena se lo quedo mirando, notando un completo arrepentimiento por parte del maestro fuego.

-¿Es un poco tarde no crees?

-Nunca es tarde, Korra.

-Para ti lo es, Mako.

El pelinegro se agarró la cabeza completamente enojado y frustrado por la situación.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó gritando y añadió rápidamente- Vuelves, me tratas bien y ahora esto. No te entiendo

Korra volvió a colocar esa sonrisa nueva en su rostro y comenzó a reir.

-¿No era que nadie tenia que enterarse de nuestro secreto? –preguntó Korra divertida y se acercó a el, quedando a centímetros de distancia- Pues nadie se enterara, como tu querias.

-Quiero llevarme bien con vos.

-Yo quiero tantas cosas –murmuro Korra mirándolo y de golpe lo empujó fuertemente.

Mako se acercó a su lado y la tomó de ambas manos, ya perdiendo toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Estas bromeando? –gritó sacuendiendola- Tanto que espere verte, quería estar contigo. Quiero arreglar mi error.

Korra lo miró seriamente completamente dudosa. Noto como el maestro fuego la acaricio su mejilla y se fue acercando hasta sus labios, lentamente.

-Tu quieres estar conmigo –murmuro Korra cerca de sus labios y luego frunció el ceño- yo lo único que quiero es que sufras como yo lo hice por ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso pasara? –pregunto Mako intentando de molestar el juevo del avatar.

-Acabas de darme la razón, Mako. Quieres estar conmigo –explico completamente satisfecha- pero eso no va a pasar, estoy muy confundida. ¿No te suena familiar ese pretexto? ¿O tienes uno nuevo?

Mako se quedó seriamente pensando y luego, cuando alfin se decidio a decir algo abrieron las puertas del barco. Por lo que el simplemente decidio callar. No era el momento, no con la revolución sucediendo justo en ese momento…

-Te encargaremos un guardaespaldas personas –indicó Lin- iré a la oficina para preparar todo y…

-¿Qué tal Mako? –Preguntó el avatar fingiendo inocencia- es mi amigo, me encantaría pasar tiempo con él.

Lin miró al maestro fuego y también lo hizo Tenzin, quien estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué dices, Mako?

-No lo sé… yo, no sé si puedo porque…

-¿Cuál es el problema? –cuestionó Korra- pensé que querias estar conmigo.

Los presentes comenzaron a mirarlos a ambos, notando esas miradas que se intercambiaban.

_Odio._

_Amor._

_Deseo._

_Tensión__._

_Dolor._

_Miedo._

_Angustia._

-¿Entonces que dices, Mako? –preguntó Tenzin interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos entre los muchachos.

El pelinegro lo miro dudoso y luego sonrió.

-Me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, Korra –explicó sonriendo- puedo enseñarte muchos lugares en Ciudad República, algunos no han cambiado nada. Como el gimnasio y…

-Bien –cortó Lin al muchacho- Tenzin ve a preparar el automóvil, yo avisare a mis policías para que estén listos.

Una vez que ambos se fueron Mako miro satisfecho a Korra la cual solo tomaba aire para calmarse.

-¿El gimnasio? ¡¿En serio?!

-Esta igual que cuando nos besábamos –contestó- no ha cambiado nada. Tranquila que no lo use con nadie.

-Como sea –murmuro la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre, Korra? –preguntó Mako con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres ver quien pierde primero?

Ella rió.

-Esta vez será distinto, Mako. Todo ha cambiado.

La joven Avatar comenzó a caminar hasta el espejo de la sala y se quedo mirando su reflejo. Mientras el maestro fuego la miraba atento, observando nuevamente su cuerpo, completamente a la nueva Korra.

Pero sabia que a pesar de los cambios físicos, había algo que siempre seguiría igual. Esa atracción entre ellos no podía evitarla nadie, ni siquiera ella porque también quería.

La puerta se abrió y Korra camino hasta ella. Mako fue mas rápido y la detuvo antes de que avance.

Lentamente la giro para que queden mirándose, uno frente al otro.

-No hemos cambiado –le susurró- no exactamente.

-Tu no estas con Asami, es un gran cambio –explicó Korra- que pena que te dejara, hacían tan linda pareja y…

-Ella no me dejo –sentencio secamente Mako, recordando su ruptura con Asami. Miró fijamente a Korra y sonrió- sigues tan impulsiva para hablar como siempre.

El avatar negó con la cabeza. Aunque sabia que tenia razón. En todos estos años no había podido contener a su gran bocota, pero al menos había logrado contenerse para arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

_Ese era un gran avance._

* * *

><p>Gracias gracias a todos los que leen. Espero que les guste. En el proximo capitulo apareceran muchos mas personajes que seran importantes en la historia.<br>Buena semana.

Comenten si les gusto o no, me interesa saber su opinion.


End file.
